Drapes can be useful during examination or surgery on various parts of the body. The drapes give the healthcare provider access for examination. In case of a surgery, the drapes give the surgeon access to the surgical field while generally isolating that part of the body from other body parts. Accordingly, drapes usually help reduce the chances of infection occurring after examination or surgery.
Draping the human eye is, however, particularly difficult due in part to the small size and intricate structure of the human eye. Laying a drape sheet over the eye and providing an access opening therein still leaves the eyelids in the surgical field. Generally it is desirable to retract the eyelids to provide greater access to the eyeball. It is also desirable to remove the eyelids and eyelashes from the surgical field. Examples of such drapes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,284, 5,213,114 and 6,675,805. However, these drapes do not prevent bacteria from the majority of the bulbar conjunctiva from entering the eye.
Sterilization of the conjunctiva could be used, however, the nature of the conjunctiva makes it difficult to sterilize before surgery. The peripheral conjunctiva, including the fornices, the caruncle, and the lining inside of the lids, has many crypts and folds not reached by antiseptic solutions.
Accordingly, it would be considered an advance in the art to provide new eye drapes that cover the conjunctiva and therewith reduce the incidence of eye infection following eye examination or surgery.